Wrong One Right One
by Hotly81173
Summary: What happens when you mix texting,drinking and the wrong person receiving a text? Well who knows but wouldn't you like to find out? ok sucky summery but please read and review


**This is my first finished fic and my first smut scene I hope it is good so please let me know what you think. Please be kind but any advice would be greatly appreciated. Thanks for reading.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing dammit but I want to **

**Wrong One right One**

Emily Prentiss sat, dressed in a low cut red tank top and a pair of short, tight sleep shorts, on her couch nursing her fifth beer in the two hours since she had gotten home from work.

Emily heard her phone beep letting her know she had received a message.

She looked and saw it was from JJ.

JJ: Hey Em, What R U doin?

Em: Drinkin! U?

JJ: Sitting here with Pen. Want 2 come over?

Em: Not 2nite 2 much 2 drink.

JJ: OK maybe another nite. Have U thought about what we talked about lunch?

PG: Come on gumdrop U know U want 2…. Hahaha lol

Em: Even if I do, I am not about 2 tell him how I feel.

PG: Why?

Em: For 1) I could lose my job and 2) What if I tell him and he doesn't feel the same way about me? Do U know how embarrassing that would B?

JJ: I can tell U that I am 100% positive that he does.

Em: How do U know?

JJ: I C the way he looks U when he thinks no one is paying attention to him. I catch him watching U out of his office window least 4 or 5 times a day.

Em: JJ I just can't do it. I can't put myself out there like that. It would break my heart if he doesn't feel the same way about me. I would rather lust for him and not know than have him reject me.

PG: Oh my poor, poor girl. Sometimes U just have 2 put yourself out there and hope 4 the best.

Em: Give a few need 2 go 2 bathroom.

PG: OK.

Emily went to the bathroom, washed her hands and face and just stood there staring at her reflection looking back at her.

Should she take the chance like her two best friends thinks she should?

She stood there for a few minutes contemplating what she should do. Turning to go back down stairs as, she made up her mind.

She went back don stairs and grabbed her phone off the table by her couch and flopped back down on the couch.

Em: OK JJ I'll tell Hotch tomorrow how I feel about him. I'll tell him how all I do is think about what he looks like under those suits of his and how I want to know what his lips feel like against mine. What his hands feel like touching me in places that haven't been touched by someone else in so very long. I may even tell him how much I love him and how great a father I think he is. You know Jack is really a great kid. I love that little boy with all my heart just like I do his daddy.

Ten minutes from Emily's apartment Aaron Hotchner sat in the dark contemplating his feelings for his subordinate.

'How could things have come to this, where all I can think about are her long legs wrapped around my waist?' He thought.

'If Emily knew that I think about her like this she would probably shoot me.' Hotch thought.

His phone beeped and he reached to pick it up off the coffee table and saw that the message was from Emily. He opened up the message and realized that the message was meant for JJ.

Hotch was about to delete it when he saw his name so he kept reading. He couldn't believe what he was reading. She had feelings for him; she really had feelings for him.

He sat there a minute and then jumped up and grabbed his wallet, phone and car keys and ran out the door dressed in only a pair of sweats and a FBI issued t-shirt.

Hotch pulled up in front of Emily's apartment building and got out and locked the car up. As he walked to the elevator he couldn't help but think was he doing the right thing but if he didn't do this he would always wonder what might have been.

Em: Did U get my message JJ.

JJ: NO, what message?

Em: About Hotch. If you didn't get it then who the hell did I send it 2?

Just then there was a knock on the door.

Em: Someone's at the door. TTYL

JJ: OK Later

Emily looked through the peephole and saw Hotch on the other side of the door running his fingers through his hair pushing it back out of his eyes.

'Oh my God please tell me I didn't send that to Hotch.' Emily thought before she grabbed the doorknob.

Emily opened the door and plastered a smile to her face to try and cover up the emotions he might be able to see in her eyes.

"Hey Hotch, what are you doing here? Is something wrong? Do we have a case?"

"No, no nothing like that. I was just wondering about this message I got about twenty minutes ago."

"Message? What message? I don't know what you're talking about." She tried to play it off only to have her voice crack betraying her by the end of the sentence.

"Can I come in Prentiss?" He smiled as he looked into her eyes.

"Uh, yeah. Sorry, please come in." Emily said as she stepped back into her apartment. She looked down and noticed he was barefoot.

"Uh, Hotch where are your shoes?"

Hotch stepped through and closed and locked the door back before turning to face her. He looked down at his feet for the first time since he had left his place. "I guess I was in hurry and didn't think about shoes." He said and smiled shyly at her.

Emily's breath caught in her throat as she looked at him and saw the spark in his dark chocolate eyes. She felt her legs start to tremble and her heart started to race.

Turning and walking into the living room her hands began to sweat. 'Oh God what am I going to do?' Emily thought as she sat down on the couch.

"Please have a seat Hotch."

She thought he would take the chair across from her but instead he sat down on the couch right next to her. His thigh brushing against hers making gasp suddenly and praying he hadn't heard her. She took a glanced at him quickly but he never let on that he had heard it.

Hotch heard the tiny gasp she let out as he brushed up against her. His heart swelled with pride at the thought that he could cause that reaction from her from just brushing against her.

"So did you mean what you said?" He asked.

"Said?" Emily felt her thigh muscles tremble where his thigh was touching hers as he turned slightly toward her.

"The message you meant to send to JJ, I got it. Did you mean what you said to her?"

"Uh, Well I …. Um, well." She couldn't seem to be able to form a complete sentence at the moment. Her heart was pounding in her ears and the palms of her hands had begun to sweat.

"It's ok Emily if you did mean it." He said tenderly. His eyes sparkled with the knowledge that he was making her extremely nervous.

"Hotch I."

"Aaron." He cut in.

"What?"

"You can call me Aaron. We're not at work so you can call me Aaron."

"Aaron, I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything besides if you meant it or not."

"Well I was drinking and the girls and I were texting back and forth and I might have said it."

"But did you mean it Emily?" Hotch cut in again.

Emily dropped her head, closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Yes. I meant it. I'm sorry Aaron I know you don't feel that way about me. I said I would tell you to get them off my back about it. But I did mean it. With every fiber of my being I meant it, every word of it."

Emily felt Hotch's fingers tilting her head back to look at her. His thumbs slowly wiped the tears from her cheeks and Emily closed her eyes and leaned into his touch.

"Emily." Hotch's voice was low and husky and oh so very sexy Emily thought. She loved the way he said her name like that.

She opened her eyes to find his and they just sat there held in each other's trance.

Hotch broke the silence and said "I feel the same Emily. I have for a long time. Even when I shouldn't have, I felt it."

Emily felt her eyes well up with tears again as she smiled up at him.

She placed her hands on either side of Hotch's face, cupping his face gently in her small hands and slowly leaned in to kiss him.

Her lips brushed against his in an agonizingly slow and tender dance. Her tongue slid along his bottom lip tracing the outline of it. She nipped and pulled at it gently with her teeth and he let out a moan.

Hotch pulled her against him and deepened the kiss. Opening his mouth allowing her tongue entrance, he let out a growl from deep in his throat as she slipped her tongue in to his mouth.

Their tongues danced around each other until they had to pull apart to let air into their burning lungs.

With their foreheads' pressed together they sat there trying to regain their breath. Hotch leaned back as he searched her eyes. "Emily I really want to see where this will go. Whatever this is between us, do you want this to?"

Emily smiled widely "God, you have no idea how much I want this." She said as she threw herself into his arms making him fall backwards on the couch with her spread out on top of him.

Hotch's hands were holding her hips tightly against his groin as Emily ground her hips against his. She smiled when he growled and bucked up against her throbbing core.

"Oh God Emily." He moaned as he reached and pulled her down tightly against him. His lips were on hers before she could think about anything else.

'How could anyone be this good at kissing?' Emily thought as she moaned into his mouth. He was the best kisser she had ever had, hands down. But then why wouldn't he be, he excelled at everything else he did why would this be any different.

Emily let out a moan of pure pleasure when Hotch grabbed her ass and slammed her down against his throbbing cock.

"Aaron, oh God; I want you. I've wanted you for so long." She sighed in his ear.

"Emily." He breathed against her neck. "I wanted our first time to be special but I don't know if I can hold back baby."

"Anytime with you will be special. Make love to me Aaron, please. I promise you won't regret it."

"Oh Emily, I could never regret anything with you."

Emily ran her hands under his t-shirt and up his chest letting her fingers graze his nipples. Hotch moaned at the contact. He reached for the hem of her tank top and pulled it up over her head throwing it over the back of the couch.

He slid his hands over her flat stomach and grazed the underside of her breasts.

"Emily you are so beautiful. So damn beautiful." He moaned as he leaned up and pulled her nipple between his waiting lips. Sucking and nipping and twirling his tongue around her taut bud.

Emily threw her head back and groaned loudly, feeling her juices flow from her core. "Aaron let me see you. Please I need to see you, to touch you." She said breathless.

Hotch sat them both up and stood with Emily in his arms, her legs wrapped around his waist and arm were around his neck with her hands running threw his hair.

"Where's your bedroom Emily?"

"It's up the stairs first door on the left."

Hotch took off for the stairs as Emily buried her face in his neck. She slid her tongue from his collarbone up to his jaw and nipped it gently with her teeth. Trailing little kisses from his jawline to his ear and pulled his earlobe into her mouth sucking and biting at it gently.

Hotch groaned as Emily released his earlobe bent back down to the pulse point on his neck and licked it hearing him hiss. She sucked on that sensitive spot, marking him and she liked the thought that she was marking him as hers for everyone to see.

At the top of the stairs Hotch leaned her against the wall, his hands on her ass holding her up against him. Grinding into her he said "Do you know how long I have wanted you? How many nights I have lain awake thinking of you only to go to sleep and dream of you? How many times I have had to pleasure myself at work because of something you wore to work gave me a hard on so hard that I thought I would explode if you had just looked up from your desk at me?"

"Aaron if it's as long as I have wanted you then it's fair to say that it has been a very long time."

"How long Emily?"

"Since before everything with Foyet. So I would say over three years now. Even before your divorce I am ashamed to say because I really liked Haley and I thought you could work it out. After everything with Doyle I noticed us growing closer and spending time with you and Jack made me realize things that I never knew. I love Jack with all my heart and I love you Aaron. I have loved you for a very, very long time. This isn't about sex for me, I want a life with you and Jack but I don't want you to feel pressured into a relationship with me….."

Hotch kissed her cutting her off. His tongue slipped into her mouth, their tongues dancing around each other; fighting for dominance. The kiss was rough and passionate with years of built up emotions.

Hotch pulled her away from the wall and carried her the rest of the way to her bedroom. He lowered her feet to the floor and pulled her tightly against him. If she had any doubt that he wanted her there wasn't any left as she felt his erection pushed up against her.

She let out a moan and ran her hands down his chest to the hem of his t-shirt and pushed it up. Hotch felt her fingers graze his stomach and he hissed at the contact, grabbing his t-shirt pulling it over his head impatiently.

Pulling her flus up against his chest he felt her nipples pebble at the contact and they both groaned deeply.

Emily's hands went around his neck pulling him down to meet her lips, brushing against his with only a whisper of a touch. She traced his lips with her tongue before deepening the kiss. Running her fingers through his hair and pulled gently trying to move him closer to her.

"Emily." He moaned into her mouthed. Cupping her breast he lowered his mouth, taking one nipple in his mouth sucking and grazing his teeth over the taught nub while he pinched and twirled the other nipple between his fingers.

"Oh God Aaron, that feels so good." She moaned throwing her head back. Emily pushed his sweats and boxer down allowing him to step out of them and then wrapped her long, slender fingers around his cock.

"Emily, oh my God." He said as she lowered herself to her knees in front of him, running her tongue over the tip, licking the pre cum off while pumping him in her hand.

Hotch growled from deep in his chest as she pulled him deep within the warmth of her mouth, the tip of his cock hitting the back of her throat.

"Fuck." He hissed between his teeth. "Damn baby…..So good." He said as he jerked into her mouth. His fingers tangling in her hair as he held it back off her face.

"Emily baby, you need to stop. I can't hold back much longer and I want to cum in you our first time. Oh God baby, stop." Grabbing her by the shoulders pulling her up and into his arms and kissed her deeply.

Hotch let Emily take charge as she pulled him over to the bed where she pushed him backwards onto his back. Hotch raised himself up on his elbows and watched her as she slid her shorts and black lace thong down over her hips and down her long legs stepping out of them.

Emily smiled down at him as she moved up over him, straddling his thighs. Leaning over him she kissed him and said "Make love to me Aaron. Please I need you inside of me."

At her words his restraint broke and Hotch raised her up over his throbbing shaft and slid slowly into her, never taking his eyes from hers.

"Oh Aaron, oh my God." She moaned. Using her hands to brace herself on his chest, she slowly moved up and down the length of him relishing in the feel of him inside of her.

Their pace was slow and steady but each thrust was harder than he last. Emily grabbed Hotch's shoulders and flipped them in one fluid movement. Their contact never breaking, Emily turned control over to him.

Hotch wrapped Emily's legs higher on his back allowing him to go deeper than he had been before.

"Oh fuck Aaron…Oh to good…don't stop." She panted "Harder baby, please make me cum." She threw her head back and moaned loudly.

Her words set fire to Hotch and he thrust harder, faster and deeper into her hot core.

"Emily, so hot…so wet…fuck, you're so tight. Oh baby cum for me. Cum for me Em…" he growled into her ear. Leaning back slightly so he could watch her face as came for him.

Arching her back as high as she could screaming his name as orgasm took hold of her and that as all it to send Hotch over the edge with her into the sweet abyss.

Their bodies trembling as they came down from heights neither one had ever soared to before. Their breathing labored as they looked into each other's eyes. Hotch leaned down kissed her gently and rolled off of her to lay beside her on the bed where he pulled her up against him.

"I love you Emily."

"I love you to Aaron." She paused before saying "Will you stay with me tonight?"

"Well I kind of planned on staying forever if you'll have me that long."

"I'll always want you right here beside me." Emily said and she leaned up and kissed him.

"Who knew sending a text to the wrong one would actually be to the right ne after all." She said as she snuggled closer into him and they both drifted off to sleep in each other's arms.


End file.
